


Jax and Juice in Vegas

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Stripper Reader, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Juice imagine based off the song Girls Girls Girls by Motley Crue" "Imagine Jax and Juice go to Vegas, where they meet you and Juice falls in love with you."





	1. Chapter 1

“You guys are new then?”

“Yeah. We’re here as a little getaway. We’re from California.”

You nodded and smiled. 

“Not too far from home then. You enjoying yourselves?” 

Jax continued to answer you as Juice simply watched you, much like he had the whole night. He was captivated by you. Your confidence, your ease, and relaxation in such a busy and crowded place made you stick out amongst the sea of frantic people. You sat in the chair across from him and his brother, long legs in tight black pants and red lips. You came to join them as you saw them sitting alone. Most people had avoided them, the leather and knives on their sides repelling those around them.

Yet with the danger they exuded, there you sat, legs crossed with a glass of cranberry juice and vodka in your delicate hand, your nails the same shade of red on your lips. You started the conversation and Juice had participated in the beginning. As the night went on though, he found himself not talking nearly as much, just listening to what you said. Where you were going, where you’d been, your hopes and dreams. In return, they’d told you about how they needed a break. How things back home had been full of nothing but stress and pain. Without giving too much up about the club, they’d gotten everything that they possibly could off their chest and were surprised at how you’d taken it.

You didn’t ask any questions or get up to leave. You didn’t judge them or try to guilt them. You simply listened and offered encouraging words, though not sappy. You didn’t make it awkward or emotional, you simply gave honest, inspirational advice. Though neither of them said anything about it, both Sons were surprised by how easily they’d opened up to you. Maybe because you were new and didn’t know them, maybe because you’d never see each other again.

The thought made Juice get an odd feeling in his chest and he began to talk more, wanting to get as much time with you as possible. In the 2 hours that they’d spend talking and drinking with you, Juice had begun to feel more and more comfortable with you. He felt as though he’d known you his whole life and although you would look between the two of them when giving your advice, Juice noticed how you held eye contact with him. Jax could sense the connection and went off back to the bar, hanging around there to give you and Juice time.

You knew nothing about him, nothing about the things he’d done or the demons he fought and yet your words spoke to him. He felt as though you were only talking with him, giving him advice. He knew it was foolish but he felt like you cared for him. Maybe you did. Juice had been through a lot the past couple months. Between finding out about his father, to Roosevelt threatening to tell the club, to Potter bringing him in, to him taking that leap from a tree, he’d needed someone to just listen to him and be there. As he spilled his darkest secrets, you listened with sympathy and at some point you’d reached across the table, placing your hand atop him. The gesture was simple but Juice cursed himself as he felt his heart flutter.

Losing track of time, he continued to talk with you learning more about you as you opened up now that Jax was gone. He learned that you were originally from Atlanta and a stripper, had been for some time. Your goal in life was to be happy and free and you’d found both there in the City of Sin, never leaving. You had no family and few friends, even fewer that you could trust and Juice felt his heart clench for you, having a childish hope that maybe you could be that for each other.

That hope was erased as you suddenly stood. 

“I should get going. I’m got errands to run in the morning.” 

Juice nodded, hoping his disappointment and sadness wasn’t showing in his face. Standing with you, he held his hand out and you shook it with a smile. 

“It was great to meet you Juice. Good luck with everything when you get back home. Keep your head up.” 

He nodded and closed his eyes as you leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Something told you he needed it.

You grabbed onto your purse and walked away from the table and out back into the strip, disappearing into the abyss of people coming and going. Juice looked after you, trying to see if maybe he could see you walking away but you were gone. And even though he already felt like he missed you, a faint smile appeared on his face thankful that he’d met someone like you, no matter how brief it may have been.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well. Our last day here Juicy. How should we wrap it up?” 

The men stared at each other in silence for a couple seconds before they both spoke at the same time. “

Strippers.” 

Their laughter filled the hotel room as they shook their heads. 

“Settled. Where you wanna go?” 

Juice thought to himself, his eyes widening a bit as he remembered you’d mentioned that you worked tomorrow, which was today. You’d told him which joint you danced at but he was having a tough time remembering the name. All he remembered was that you said the sign was pink and purple with blue lights underneath. ‘Hard to miss’ you’d said. Jax noticed the change in his expression and arched his eyebrow. 

“You alright?”   
“Yeah. I know where I wanna go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good pick Juice.” 

Juice smiled as Jax looked around. He was looking around too but not to take the place in. He was looking for you. He hoped that you worked the shift at this time or this would be a complete waste. He needed to see you again before he left. He’d stayed up last night, thinking about you and couldn’t understand why he was so wrapped up in you. He didn’t really know you. He knew what you’d told him but he didn’t know you and yet he couldn’t get his mind off of you. You were so free. You went with the flow, like a leaf caught in the wind. You did what made you happy and that was it. You came and went, home was wherever you laid your head at night and Juice envied that confidence and assurance.

He loved the club with all his heart, that wasn’t the problem. It was his head. He thought too much, worried about everything. He couldn’t imagine living life with that freedom and carefree attitude but he was sure it was an amazing feeling. He always appreciated the Nomads for that reason.

He was brought out of his daydream by the feeling on Jax’s arm hitting his chest gently. He looked up and followed his eyes, stopping on the sight of you sitting at the bar. 

“That the girl from last night?” 

Juice nodded, continuing to stare at you and a knowing smirk appeared on Jax’s face. 

“You didn’t care about seeing strippers. You just wanted to see her again.”

Juice said nothing as he looked down at his lap, a blush on his cheeks hidden in the blue lights shining. 

“Well go talk to her. Don’t worry about me, I’ll find something to do.” The brothers laughed and Juice shook his head.   
“I’m sure you will.”

He made his way over to the bar and saw you drinking by yourself in the corner but you didn’t look lonely. You just watched the people around you and he admired how at ease you looked. He caught your eye as he walked over towards you and you smiled, immediately recognizing him. He felt himself smile as well and you patted the seat of the stool beside you when he got to you. 

“Hey Juice.” 

He felt like an idiot for how happy it made him feel to know you remembered his name.

He sat beside you and you leaned towards him, playfully jabbing him with your elbow. 

“Came to see me naked huh?” You both laughed, Juice nodding.   
“Did I miss it?”   
“Kinda. One of our girls is going to have to miss tomorrow so the boss let her have half my shift.” He nodded and shrugged.   
“Oh well.”  
“We have rooms upstairs where you can get a private dance.” You winked with a smile and Juice simply smiled back, not sure if you were joking or not.   
“I’d rather just get to know you.” Your smile faded a bit and you searched his eyes for any malice or ridicule but found none. Just honest curiosity.   
“Yeah, ok. Just don’t kill me or anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you head back to Cali tomorrow?” 

Juice nodded and looked away from the window towards you. 

“Yeah. At 9.” 

You nodded but stayed looking out the window, the flashing lights reflecting on your eyes as you sat cross-legged on the floor beside him but Juice watched you. You looked absolutely beautiful and you blushed under his gaze when you noticed. 

“What?”   
“I’ve never met a girl like you. I just…I like you. A lot.” 

He’d spoken to you for a good 3 hours the other night and you’d stayed talking for 2 hours now, yet in that time, this was the first time he’d seen up you look unsure of yourself.

“Why?” 

He shrugged and looked back out the window. 

“I don’t know. I admire you, your outlook. I like how free you are. You come around and I instantly feel happy. Like, at ease.”

You nodded and smiled, a playful roll of your eyes. 

“I might like you too.” 

He looked back over at you and saw you glance at his lips before getting up on your knees and moving closer to him, your lips gently pressing against his. His hand instantly went to the back of your head and wove into your hair, your hands settling on his chest. Your mouths moved together in sync and Juice pushed up onto his knees as well, only to grab you by the waist and lay you down on the carpet as he pulled his shirt over his head. He smiled at the sound of your giggle and leaned down to kiss you again, his body settling on top of yours. Your hands made their way to his sides and you held him to you, his lips moving to your jaw. 

“Juice…” 

You heard him groan and it brought a smile to your face. 

“Say it again.” 

“Juice, baby.” 

His hands and lips became more urgent and not nearly as gentle but still welcome. You moaned as he sat up and brought you with him, yanking your shirt over your head and laying you back down. 

“No bra today?”   
“Like you said, I like to be free.” 

He smiled as his hands slipped into the waist of your jeans and he pulled them down, your panties going with them.

He moaned at the sight of you bare, legs spread and let his arms hang by his sides as you reached forward, undoing his belt and pushing his pants down his thighs. He kicked them off and leaned forward, his head settling between your legs. He immediately put his mouth on you and you closed your eyes as your lips parted. He licked you gently at first but the moment he heard his name fall from your lips again, his enthusiasm increased tenfold, your thighs shaking a bit at the sensation. 

“Juice…Juice I need you.” 

He looked up at you through long lashes and nodded, placing a couple more obscene kisses on you, never breaking eye contact before making his way back up to you.

He grabbed himself and ran the tip over you a couple times before finally sliding into you, moans leaving your mouths at the same time. His body settled on top of yours once again and he pressed his mouth to yours, kissing you hungrily as he set his pace, slow and deep. The expressions you made and the sounds that left your lips had his breathing quicken, his arms sliding under your back to hold you closer to him and lift your back of the floor, his knees beginning to get rug burn as his pace increased.

You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and pressed your mouth against his neck, his pulse pounding under your lips. 

“Juice, baby, please.”

Hearing you beg did him in and he quickly put one hand between your bodies, his thumb rubbing at you firmly. He stared at you intently, appreciating how beautiful you looked as you threw your head back, your mouth hanging open with your brows knitted together and eyes closed in ecstasy. 

“Come. Come for me.” 

You clenched around him seconds later, his head falling into the crook of your neck as he quickly followed after you, something like a growl rumbling in his throat.

His body collapsed on top of yours and his heavy breathing echoed in your ear, your hands coming to rest on his back, a light sheen of sweat on his skin. He placed his hands on the floor, lifting himself off of you to roll over but you held him to you. 

“No, no. Stay.” 

He laughed at the breathlessness of your voice and minimal speaking, and let his weight bare down on you again. You placed one hand to the back of his head and massaged him gently, his eyes slipping closed. 

“I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Juice stuffed the last of his clothes into his backpack, strapping it shut and throwing it on the bed as he made one last round through the hotel room to make sure he hadn’t left anything. He stopped in front of the sink counter, the napkin you’d slipped into the pocket of his hoodie last night laying there.

You’d laid there for a couple minutes in complete silence after he’d told you he loved you and eventually he'd gotten up, telling you he had to leave and get some sleep before they left tomorrow back to Charming. You’d nodded and stayed sitting on the floor after you’d put your panties and shirt back on, just watching him with a lazy smile. When he had finished, you were standing and had walked over to him, wrapping your arms around him and kissing his chest before wishing him a safe trip back home. He’d kissed you a last time and reluctantly left with you never even mentioning him saying I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You alright Juicy?” He looked up from his backpack and towards Jax who was watching him intently.   
“Your heads been somewhere else.”   
“Just thinking. I’m good.”   
“About your girlfriend?” They both laughed and Jax pushed his brother playfully.   
“She got any family?”   
“Nope. Just her.”

Jax nodded and stayed quiet as they walked out to their bikes. He sat on his bike facing Juice, pulling out his pack and lighting a cigarette. He took a drag and blew out the smoke. 

“Why don’t you bring her back with us?”

Juice looked at him with raised eyebrows and laughed. 

“Yeah ok.”

He continued to laugh until he saw Jax’s face still as serious as ever. 

“I’m serious. She’s got no family, barely any friends. She’s a stripper so it’s not like she’d feel out of place or scared with us. We can give her a job, keep her safe, give her a place to stay. Maybe she wants to make friends, belong to something. She can still keep her lifestyle but have a place where she can feel a family. I see how you look at her.”

Juices face mirrored Jax’s now. 

“You like her. A lot. She’s all you’ve talked about these last couple days. I’ve never seen you go out of your way to see a girl.”

Juice nodded and looked down, taking a seat on his bike as well. 

“Isn’t that a little crazy?”   
“We’ve had a bag of heads dropped off at the lot and Chucky hid it in a pot of chili before he fed it to the cops. All we do is crazy.”

The two men laughed together, reminiscing about all of the crazy things they’d been through. All the fucked up things they’d witnessed. Bringing you back with him to stay in Charming and work in Diosa now didn’t seem like that asinine of an idea. 

“What if she doesn’t want to?”   
“Then she stays and we leave. You don’t lose anything by asking.” 

Juice nodded as Jax pulled out his phone to check the time. 

“It’s almost 9 but we can still wait a couple hours. If we leave by noon, we should be back in Charming around 8 tonight. Call her. We can pick her up and then head out.”

Juice contemplated it for a moment before pulling out the napkin you’d given him last night before he left, your number and a print of your signature red lips on it. He stood from his bike and walked away some, Jax chuckling at his want of privacy. He dialed your number and after 4 rings, you answered the phone. 

“Hello?”  
“Uh, hey. It’s Juice. Did I wake you?” You laughed lightly and yawned.   
“Yeah, it’s ok though. What’s up?”   
“I was wondering, um, if…can I come over?” Juice winced at your laugh, feeling like an idiot.   
“Miss me already huh? I’m not one for house calls.”   
“No. I actually wanted to talk to you.”   
“It’s ok Juice. I know you didn’t mean to say you loved me. Heat of the moment. I get it. Don’t worry about it.”   
“Do you like me?”

The question caught you off guard, not really wanting to admit that you did but Juice mistook your silence for not wanting to embarrass him by saying no. 

“Forget it. Thanks for -”   
“I do. I like you. I joked about it last night but I do. I just…were you calling to apologize for what you said?” 

It was now Juices turn to stay quiet, knowing his answer now could be the deciding factor on if he ever saw you again. 

“No. I mean I was caught up in the moment with you but I do feel like I might love you.”

You sat on your bed, chin resting on your hand as you took it in. 

“I’ll text you my address.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You want me, to leave with you, who I just met, to a place I’ve never been, to be around people I don’t know?”

Juice scratched his head as he realized just how stupid it sounded. 

“Well, uh, yeah. I know it’s crazy I just…I can’t stop thinking about you. You give me peace of mind which is something I’ve been after for a while. I want to do something for you too. I know you like to be alone and keep to yourself so you can do what you want but you can do that with us too. You’ll just have something to belong to.”

Juice could see you thinking, your lip between your teeth as you weighed your options. You couldn’t believe you were even contemplating this but you’d definitely felt a connection and the thought of finally fitting in somewhere was appealing. Juice could tell so he kept talking. 

“We’ve got connections and businesses we could get you a job for. We have an escort service and a porn studio if you want to stay in that. Or we can find something else for you. You can stay with me until we get you a place and get you on your feet.” You nodded and looked around for a bit before answering.

“I can’t say Juice. It sounds nice, I just can’t make such a sudden decision. I think it would be best if I stayed here.” 

You stood quickly and walked towards the kitchen, embarrassment, and guilt making you uncomfortable. Juice stood as well and followed you, going towards the door though. You turned to face him again and stood awkwardly with your arms crossed over your chest as he began to walk out. 

“I’ll call you if I change my mind.” 

He looked over at you and smiled gently. 

“Got it.” You nodded and waved. 

“Bye Juice.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So Juicy found a girlfriend huh? You should’ve brought her back." 

Juice rolled his eyes as his brothers teased him. When they’re gotten back home a couple of hours late, they’d wondered why and Jax had let it slip about you. Now they were all taking the piss out of him but Tig was just interested in why Juice hadn’t taken you to Charming.

"I actually asked her. She’s got her life over there though. Her job, her home, her friends. She said she didn’t know, can’t blame her. She said she’d let me know if anything changed but I doubt I’ll ever hear from her again." 

Juice laughed lightly but even he could hear the disappointment in his voice. Everyone else had pretty much let the topic drop but Tig was still adamant on finding out more about you. Juice never really got involved with women. He pretty much stuck to croweaters and that was it, so Tig knew there must’ve been something different about you that had hooked him.

"What’s she like?" 

The smile that spread across his face gave away just how much he was into you. "She’s awesome. Really nice, laid back. She’s friendly but has a good sense of humor and god she’s gorgeous. She’s so beautiful. Her eyes look like they’re staring into your soul like you can’t lie to her ya know. And she always wears that cherry red lipstick that stays on the whole night, makes her lips look so perfect. And her hair is so soft and silky and her skin is just…" 

Juice broke off as he fell into a reverie of your night together. It was almost as if he could feel the smoothness of your skin against his again and could recall every little think about you. Any and all of the beauty marks you had, the sound of your laugh. His daydreaming was cut short by Tig’s brute curiosity.

"Did you fuck her?”

Juice snorted and nodded after a second. 

"Yeah. I did.”

"How good was she?“ 

Juice patted Tig on the shoulder with a cocky smirk and stood up from the stool, ready to turn in for the night.

"I ain’t telling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What do you mean I’m fired?“ 

"I’m sorry honey. We’re just not pulling in the numbers we used to. It’s not personal, I’m letting go 6 other girls too. You’ll have your 2 weeks and I’m putting out references for you guys but we just can’t afford it anymore. I’m sorry." 

You stayed looking at your boss with your mouth slightly open. You weren’t being cocky, but you were one of their best girls. You knew that. You pulled your weight and half of the other girls’ sometimes. He looked at you with sympathy and clasped his hands together. 

"Again. I’m really sorry kid. I’ll help you with whatever you need, references or making some calls. You just let me know." 

You nodded and slowly stood up from the chair across from his desk, sliding your purse up on your shoulder and heading over to the door. You didn’t say anything else and left, the warm Vegas night air filling your lungs as started your walk to your car. Your head was still spinning, wondering where you were going to get another job at. The summer was now over and Vegas wasn’t nearly as popular in the fall. Barely anyone was hiring in these parts come September and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to snag a position before your two weeks were up. As you sat in your car, you found yourself driving around aimlessly and thinking about what your future held. Maybe you just might take a drive over to Cali and see what all the fuss was about.


End file.
